


Fanscination

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fandom, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it about this show that truly fascinates me so?</p><p>(A short poem about why Doctor Who is so fascinating.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanscination

What is it about this show  
that truly fascinates me so?  
Dodgy monsters, flimsy plots,  
amazing literature it's not.

Then why does it so grab my heart?  
Make me smile, make me hurt?  
Leave me wondering week by week  
what fascinating thing they'll meet.

Is it the monsters? Is it the girls?  
Is it the man with the hair and curls?  
Is it the future and the past?  
The possibilities and laughs?

Does it soothe my mind, light my day  
just because it's bright and gay?  
It's not real deep, it's not real dire  
but I always feel I'm lifted higher.

Maybe that's the thing I need  
an escape from hate and greed.  
A happy man, a cheerful ship  
And all of space and time to rip.

Let's go!


End file.
